Forever Charmed: The Power of Four Forever More
by xo-charmedfan-xo
Summary: A whole new season of Charmed. Chapter summaries for the next chapter are going to be at the end of the previous chapter. Some episodes are split into parts. Please read! Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed!
1. Chapter 1

_"It's like the book just deserted us and deserted Prue, and I don't understand why." _

_"We lost our sister. How can we ever understand that? We've tried every magical way to bring her back... but we can't. She's gone."_

* * *

_"She's been there my whole life. I've always had a big sister, and I don't know how to live without one."

* * *

__"I'm not angry. I am pissed off! Don't you understand, you healed the wrong sister! You saved me because I'm your damn wife, and you should've saved her because she was the best! Because she... you should... why do they put us through so much for it to end this way?"_

* * *

_"No, Leo, I won't. I don't want to do this anymore, okay? It-It's over! You can tell them that we buried their precious Charmed Ones when we buried our sister."

* * *

__"Just tell me one thing. Are you insane or are you just plain stupid? We bury Prue this morning and you go off tonight and nearly join her. What the hell is the matter with you?!"_

_"I was trying to save an innocent."_

_"No. You were trying to get yourself killed, which is what this family does best is get killed. Isn't it obvious by now that our only destiny is to die? And you're making it way too easy for them, Phoebe. You are just walking right into it!"_

_"I am so sorry."_

_"I cannot handle anything right now, and I certainly cannot handle losing another sister."_

* * *

_"Alright, hold it, wait just one minute. Are you telling me, that that girl, our innocent is really... our sister?_

_"Your baby sister."_

_"Their baby half sister."_

_"But by my half, which makes her a sister witch. Well, actually not yet anyway. Not until all three of you are here together by the Book. Just like before."_

_"Charmed... again."_

* * *

_"How dare you! How dare you leave me! How could you go and die and leave me here all alone? Please come back, I need you. Please come back."_

_"It's okay. It's okay, honey."_

_"It's not okay. She risked her life everyday and she never thought about what would happen to me and Phoebe if she was gone."_

* * *

Piper shot straight up into a sitting position in her bed, sweat trickling down her forehead 

'Not this dream again.' Piper groaned.

She was so upset of reliving the pain that she had to go through when Prue died in her dreams for the past week. She got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. Turning on the faucet, she splashed the ice cold water on her face, trying to erase the hot sweat that was beading down her neck and forehead. Piper stared at herself in the mirror.

'We've come so far since Prue died. We found Paige and reconstituted the Charmed Ones.'

Piper recalled the moment when she, Paige and Phoebe held hands under the chandelier, becoming Charmed again. She walked out of the bathroom and looked at the clock, which read 7:40 AM. Grabbing some clothes, she quickly put them on and tied her hair up in a ponytail. She slowly opened the door, careful not to wake Leo and quietly walked down the stairs.

* * *

Piper walked into the kitchen and saw that Phoebe was sitting at the table reading the newspaper. 

"Good morning." Phoebe greeted.

"Good morning." Piper looked around the kitchen. "Where's Paige?"

"She went to work early." Phoebe told her, not even looking up from the newspaper.

Piper went over to the island and poured herself steaming cup of coffee. She walked over to the kitchen table and sat down next to Phoebe. "I had the dream again."

"Again?" Phoebe set down her cup of coffee. "How many times have you had it, like four?"

"Seven, but who's counting."

Phoebe set the newwspaper down. "Do you think that you're getting them for a reason?"

"I'm not sure... it's just so hard." Piper sighed. "Reliving the pain every night."

"We'll ask Leo when he gets up." Phoebe rubbed her sister's back.

Just then, Leo walked in with his pajamas still on, rubbing his eyes groggily.

"Leo, just in time!" Phoebe clarified.

"For what?"

"Piper has to ask to talk to you, and I have to go to work. Bye!" Phoebe waved.

Phoebe ran out of the kitchen, and Piper and Leo heard the front door slam shut, meaning that Phoebe left.

"Bye... so, what do you need to talk about?" Leo asked.

"Well, I've been getting this dream every night for the past week." Piper started pacing.

"What's the dream about?"

Piper sighed. "About the past... right around when Prue died and when we reconstituted the Charmed Ones."

Leo shrugged."It'll go away."

Piper sighed in frustration. "No Leo, you don't get it. What if it means something... like when Paige kept getting dreams about the Titans."

"Piper, I wouldn't worry about it that much. If you get it again tonight, then we'll look more into it. Okay?" Leo decided.

"Okay." Piper reluctantly agreed.

Leo walked over to Piper and embraced her into a hug.

* * *

Meanwhile at Paige's cubicle in the office, she's typing on her computer. Then, her cell phone rings and she checks the caller ID. 

Seeing that its Phoebe, she answers it. "Hey Phoebe. What's up?"

"Paige, I'm worried about Piper." Phoebe admitted.

"Why, what's wrong, is she okay?" Paige asked, worried.

"She's fine... it's just that for the past week, she's been getting these dreams about Prue." Phoebe sighed. "I think that she might suspect them to be linked to her instincts."

Paige sighed. "Well, it's happened before with us, so I don't see why she wouldn't get them."

"Do you think that maybe you could talk to her about it tonight?" Phoebe asked.

Paige could almost picture Phoebe making a pouting face. She always did that when she wanted something really bad. Paige smiled. "Sure."

"Thanks." Phoebe said.

"Hey, how's your column going so far?" Paige asked, changing the subject.

Phoebe's smile turned into a frown. "It's going great, but I don't think I can finish all of the letters by the deadline. I've been getting more and more everytime. I thought that it would be easier with power of empathy, but it's not."

"Maybe you should get someone to help you, like a personal assistant or something." Paige suggested.

"I'll think about it."

Then, Paige noticed a presence behind her and she turned to see a man standing there with a worried look on his face. "Uh Phoebe, I have to go. I'll call you later."

"Can you help me?" The man questioned her.

Paige stood up from her desk. "Sure... what do you need?"

"It's nothing important, it's just that my wife is having some problems in the bathroom, and she needs someone to help her. I can't go in there because, well..." The man's voice trailed off.

"Oh... sure, I'll help."

They both walked over to the bathrooms and the man opened the door for Paige, letting her in. When she walked in, she started knocking on the stalls for anyone that was in them. That's when she noticed that all of the stalls were empty. She spun around and saw the man grinning. He closed the stall door and locked it, leaving only them in there.

"Who are you?" Paige asked. Then, the man morphed into a demon. "Oh."

She started searching in her coat pocket for something, while the demon was sending energy balls at her. She then found what she was looking for and took it out of her pocket. It was a sharp nail filer. The demon sent another energy ball at her, but she moved out of the way just in time so she could throw the nail filer. It went flying through the air and it hit the demon right in the heart, causing him to burst into flames.

Paige sighed in relief. "Whew."

She picked up her bloody nail filer and threw it in the trash can. Quickly, she wiped up all of the demon blood and organized things into their rightful spots. Opening the door, she saw a line of women waiting to get in.

"Sorry for the holdup, ladies."

* * *

Later that night, Paige was up in the attic looking through the Book of Shadows. 

"That stupid demon had to attack me at work. I can't believe they come now... why can't they just leave us alone? Grams, a little help here?"

Then, the pages started turning themselves. A couple seconds later, they stopped turning and Paige looked at what was on the page.

"Hmm... an incantation. Interesting, but this doesn't have anything to do with the demon." Paige said.

She started flipping the pages again, but the pages flipped back on their own to the incantation page. Paige rolled her eyes at Grams' stubborness. "Alright, alright... I'll read it... sheesh."

Just then, Piper and Phoebe walked in.

"Hey guys, you're just in time!" Paige said.

"Why?" Phoebe asked suspiciously.

Paige's face broke into a grin. "Grams is telling me to read this incantation."

Piper and Phoebe walked over to the Book of Shadows to look at the incantation.

Phoebe traced her fingers over the handwriting. "Grams wrote this spell... I can recognize her handwriting."

"Alright, go for it." Piper said.

Paige started reciting the spell, showing it to Piper and Phoebe so they could recite it with her. "Four years gone since you united, now this spell can be recited. In this night you will receive, a gift from us so let it be. This gift of life is yours to keep, a spirit will awaken from the deep. Bring her to we sisters three, so we will have a chance to be. The Power of Four, forever more."

Phoebe's eyes suddenly grew wide. "Wait a minute... don't you know what that means, you guys?"

"No." Piper shook her head.

Just then, a swirl of golden lights appeared in front of the girls, and they stared at it. A couple of seconds later, a figure appeared and the glow died down. Piper and Phoebe gasped at who it was. There standing right in front of them was a woman in her thirties, with long raven dark hair and crystal grey eyes. It was the one and only Prue Halliwell.

* * *

Part 2 coming up soon! At the end of that chapter will be the end of the epi, so I will put the summary for the next epi. Please review!! Sry for not putting a summary in this one. 


	2. Chapter 2

"P-Prue?" Piper choked. She ran over to her older sister and embraced her tightly in a hug, letting the tears fall freely down her face. "I missed you so much!"

"I know sweetie... I'm here now." Prue assured her, stroking her younger sister's hair.

Piper finally let go of Prue and now it was Phoebe's turn to hug Prue.

"I can't believe you're here." Phoebe gasped. She too, started crying, the wet, salty tears streaming down her face.

"I missed you guys so much." Prue told them.

Paige just stared at the scene, feeling very left out. Prue noticed this and ended the hug with Phoebe and walking over to Paige.

"Hey sis." Prue greeted.

She embraced her little sister in a hug, and Paige surprisingly had a couple tears stream down her pale cheeks. Prue then ended the hug and looked at her three sisters.

"I'm so happy I finally get to meet you." Paige said in-between tears.

"Me too." Prue agreed.

Then, the familiar sight of blue orbs filled the room and Leo appeared. "Piper, I... Prue!"

"Hey Leo." Prue waved.

Leo walked over to his sister-in-law and hugged her tightly. "How did you get here?"

"I don't know, actually... I think that I was summoned, maybe." Prue guessed.

"The spell." Paige gasped.

"You cast a spell?" Leo questioned them.

"An incantation." Phoebe quickly added.

Everyone walked over to the Book of Shadows and Piper started flipping through it.

Prue just gazed at the book. "Wow... I haven't seen that in a long time... it's gotten so thick."

"Well, alot has happened over the last four years." Phoebe informed her sister.

"Aha... found it." Piper spoke up.

Leo and Prue leaned in to look at the incantation.

Prue squinted at the incantation. "Isn't that Grams' handwriting?"

"Yeah... but obviously, she couldn't have written it when she was alive, because in the spell it says 'Four years gone since you united, now this spell can be recited'. I think that means four years since we reconstituted the Charmed Ones." Piper explained.

"So, Grams must have written it from up There." Leo said, pointing up to the ceiling.

Prue nodded. "What does the rest of the incantation say?"

Phoebe looked at the spell "Let's see... well, the next part is 'In this night you will receive, a gift from us so let it be'."

"Well, the gift is obviously from the Elders... it's about time that we got rewarded for all of the vanquishing that we've been doing. " Paige huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Here's the next part. 'This gift of life is yours to keep, a spirit will awaken from the deep'." Paige read.

Leo smiled. "They must be talking about Prue. She must've been brought back from the dead, and it says that you get to stay alive."

Paige looked at the last part. "The last part of the incantation is 'Bring her back to we sisters three, so we will have a chance to be. The Power of Four forever more."

"What does that mean?" Piper asked.

"It means that the spell brought Prue back so you guys can all become the Charmed Ones... instead of the Power of Three, you guys are now the Power of Four. The Power of Four forever more." Leo concluded.

"I'm staying?" Prue questioned Leo with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

Leo's smile faded, noticing the way she reacted. "Yeah... what's wrong? You don't sound too happy about it."

"Nothing... it's nothing." Prue lied.

"Okay." Leo shrugged.

Phoebe stared at her suspiciously before jumping back into the conversation that Piper and Paige were having.

"I think we should summon Grams." Piper suggested.

Paige raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well for one thing, she's the one that wrote the spell." Piper reminded her.

Paige nodded, understanding. "Oh yeah... I'll get the supplies out."

* * *

The attic now had six circles placed on the floor. Piper, Prue, Phoebe and Paige were standing at the podium, while Leo was lighting the candles.

When he finished, he walked over to the sisters. "Okay, I'm ready."

Prue nodded. "Alright. Hear these words, hear my cry, spirit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee, cross now the great divide."

A swirl of golden yellow lights appeared in the circle of flaming candles, and seconds later, Grams' non-corporeal body appeared.

"Hello dears, how... Prue? What are you doing here?" Grams noticed Prue standing with Paige, Piper and Phoebe.  
"I think you should tell us that, Grams." Phoebe said.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Grams lied.

Piper sighed in frustration. "Cut the crap, Grams, you know exactly what we're talking about."

She picked up the Book of Shadows and turned it around, showing the incantation to Grams, while she looked at the incantation incredously. "Well, I certainly didn't write that, dears."

Piper sighed in frustration. "Stop lying, we know you wrote it. I'd recognize your handwriting from anywhere."

"Why would you write it if you didn't want us to use it?" Phoebe asked.

"Because there was never supposed to be a Power of Four." Grams explained.

Paige took the book from Piper and placed it back onto the podium. "Well, now there is... so, is everything the same? We fight demons, but with Prue?"

Grams nodded. "That's pretty much the idea."

Piper started shaking her head and mumbling to herself, and everyone looked at her strangely.

Leo walked over to Piper. "Piper, what's wrong?"

"This is too much... I, I... have to go." Piper stuttered.

She ran out of the room. Leo was about to follow her, but Phoebe stopped him. "Maybe Prue should go... I think that's the reason why she's so confused."

Leo nodded and Prue walked out of the attic.

* * *

Piper was sitting in her room, hugging her knees to her chest, tears welling up in her eyes.

She heard a soft knock at the door. "Piper? Can I come in?"

Piper quickly wiped the tears away from her eyes. "Yeah, sure."

The door opened and Prue walked in, taking a seat right next to Piper. "Sweetie, what's the matter?"

"It's been so long since you died, and it's taken me so long to get over it... and now, six years later, here you are again. I just... what if I lose you again? I don't think I could handle the pain again." Piper rested her head on Prue's shoulder, snuggling into it.

Prue rubbed her sister's arm. "I'm here now... I'm not going to leave you again like I did last time."

Piper sniffled, and smiled at Prue. Prue was about to speak, but was interrupted by a loud crash coming from the attic. "Oh no."

The two ran upstairs into the attic to see two demons throwing fireballs at Paige and Phoebe.

Phoebe had a panicked look on her face. "Piper, freeze them!"

Piper waved her hands, but nothing happened. "Th... they're immune to my powers!"

"But not mine." Prue waved her hand, sending the demons flying away from her sisters, and into the wall.

Paige and Phoebe ran over to the other sisters.

"We need a spell!" Paige said.

Prue sent energy blasts at the demons' chests, destroying them instantly.

Phoebe stared in awe. "How the hell did you do that?"

"What aren't you telling us?" Piper asked.

Prue sighed in defeat. "I think I might have some explaining to do."


	3. Chapter 3

_"Well, I've been getting this dream every night for the past week." Piper started pacing._

_"What's the dream about?" Leo asked._

_Piper sighed. "About the past... right around when Prue died and we reconstituted the Charmed Ones."_

* * *

_"Hey guys, you're just in time!" Paige said._

_"Why?" Phoebe asked suspiciously._

_Paige's face broke into a grin. "Grams is telling me to read this incantation."_

_"... Bring her back to we sisters three, so we will have a chance to be. The Power of Four, Forever More." Paige recited._

_Phoebe's eyes suddenly grew wide. "Wait a minute... don't you know what that means, you guys?"_

_"No." Piper shook her head._

_Just then, a swirl of golden lights appeared in front of the girls, and they stared at it. A couple of seconds later, a figure appeared and the glow died down. Piper and Phoebe gasped at who it was. There standing right in front of them was a woman in her thirties, with long raven dark hair and crystal grey eyes. It was the one and only Prue Halliwell._

_"P-Prue?" Piper choked._

* * *

_"What does that mean?" Piper asked._

_"It means that the spell brought Prue back so you guys can all become the Charmed Ones... instead of the Power of Three, you guys are now the Power of Four. The Power of Four forever more." Leo concluded._

_"I'm staying?" Prue questioned Leo with a hint of nervousness in her voice._

* * *

_Prue sent energy blasts at the demons' chests, destroying them instantly._

_Phoebe stared in awe. "How the hell did you do that?" _

_"What aren't you telling us?" Piper asked._

_Prue sighed in defeat. "I think I might have some explaining to do."_

* * *

Piper looked at Prue suspiciously. 'What in the world would she have to hide from us?' 

Prue sighed. "After I died, I reunited with Grams, Mum and... Andy. He and I started getting into a relationship again, but it was a big problem for the Elders."

"Why, what happened?" Paige asked.

"It's like the Witch and Whitelighter rule, except it's for Angelic Bounty Hunters and Witches." Prue told them.

Phoebe had a confused look on her face. "Angelic Bounty Hunter?"

Prue then remembered that they didn't know anything about who Andy was. "They're like demon bounty hunters, except they kill demons and warlocks. They work with witches and their Whitelighters, so-"

"Then why didn't he work with us and Leo?" Piper asked.  
"Because he already knew you guys... he would be too emotionally involved." Prue said.

Paige nodded. "So, did the Elders find out about your relationship? I mean, it must be hard to keep it a secret when you can't go anywhere but 'up there'."

"We did a good job of keeping it a secret in the beginning, but then it got out of hand. The Elders found out about it and forbidded us to see each other again. We didn't listen." Prue sighed.

"You were like Piper and Leo... breaking the rules just for love." Phoebe said, smiling.

Prue nodded in agreement. "A couple months later, I got pregnant... I told Andy, and we didn't tell anyone else. But when my stomach started getting bigger, people started to notice, including the Elders. We got into a huge argument, but in the end, they decided to let me keep the children. Since they knew that I would need to protect my children, so the Elders gave me the power to create energy balls."

"But those energy balls... they looked just like what demons use." Paige said, getting a little suspicious.

"Yeah... but they're much more powerful, and since they knew that I would someday come back down to Earth, they gave me strong active power." Prue explained.

Phoebe smiled. "How old is your child?"

"Since time goes much faster 'up there', my daughters aged much quicker than your children... they're probably about six years older."

"Daughters? As in more than one?" Piper asked.

Prue nodded. "I have two, they're fraternal twins. The Elders knew that my daughters would have to come down to Earth sometime to live a normal life... so they're going to send them down on their thirteenth birthday."

"How old are they now?" Phoebe asked.

"Twelve... except that me and Andy won't be able to go down there with them... so I don't think that I can stay down here much longer." Prue explained.

Phoebe sighed. "We'll figure out a way, sweetie."

"Wait... wouldn't it be kind of weird that two girls who aren't actually dead were born in the afterlife? Is that even possible?" Piper wondered.

Paige shrugged. "Well obviously, it is."

"Do you think we could meet them?" Piprt asked Prue.

She shrugged. "I don't know... we could try."

Piper nodded. "Alright... let's get a spell together to-"

Prue interrupted her. "You won't need a spell." Piper, Phoebe and Paige gave Prue a confused look. "Just trust me."

Closing her eyes, Prue stood there for a couple of seconds, before a bright red light emanated from the ceiling, and shone onto the floor. Three figures appeared, and the glow died out. There were two girls and one man all staring at the sisters.

"Andy!" Phoebe said excitedly, running over to hug him.

She embraced him in a big hug and Piper hugged him right after.

"Piper, Phoebe, Paige! I'm so glad to see you in the flesh!" Andy told them.

"It's been so long." Piper said.

Andy nodded. "Have you guys seen Prue anywh-" He spotted Prue in the corner of the room. "Prue!" Andy grinned and ran over to her and gave her a big hug. "Oh my god... I missed you so much."

"I know... I just got summoned, that's all." Prue explained.

"Summoned? What for, did they need help with something?" Andy asked.

Prue shook her head. "No, it's alright, I just... I became a Charmed One again."

"Really? That's great!" Andy said.

"Ahem... sorry to interrupt the reunion, but can you guys introduce us to these two beautiful girls?" Piper asked.

"Oh, hi sweeties!" Prue said, hugging the two girls, who were smiling and embracing her tightly. "These are my daughters, Priscilla and Pandora."

"They're so beautiful!" Piper said, smiling.

Piper was right. Priscilla had long black hair that flowed freely down her back. Her emerald eyes seemed to stand out from her dark hair. Pandora, on the other hand, had long, brown hair with crystal blue eyes.

Prue smiled. "Girls, these are your aunts, and Uncle Leo."

"How about I make us something downstairs, and we can talk." Piper suggested.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Piper had pizza ordered for everyone. 

"Hey, where is everybody?" Prue asked.

"Coop and Leo are with Paris and Pearla shopping, and Henry is with Chris and Wyatt... they should be home any-" Phoebe was interrupted by the front door opening.

Coop, Pearla, Leo and Paris entered with shopping bags in each hand.

"Hey! We're back! Oh, and remind me not to take these girls shopping again with my credit card... they buy too many clothes." Coop said.

"Yeah, well... with all of your charges, you haven't been spending much time with the kids." Phoebe told him.

"I know." Coop sighed.

"Dad, who are they?" Paris asked, pointing to Andy, Prue, Priscilla and Pandora.

"This is Auntie Prue, Uncle Andy and your two cousins, Priscilla and Pandora." Phoebe said.

Paris and Pearla ran over to them, hugging all of them. "We've heard so much about you guys! I'm so happy that we finally get to meet you!" Pearla said excitedly.

Leo then saw Prue standing there, and he looked shocked. "Prue!" He walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Hey Leo!" Prue said.

Coop looked confused as everyone heard the front door open and they turned around to see Henry, Wyatt and Chris walking in.

"Henry! I'm so glad your back! We have some people we'd like you to meet." Paige told him.

She guided him over to where Prue, Andy, Priscilla and Pandora were standing.

"Henry, meet my sister, Prue." Paige pointed to Prue, then to Andy, and to Priscilla and Pandora. "This is Andy, Priscilla and Pandora." Paige exclaimed.

"You mean, the sister that's supposed to be dead?" Henry asked, still confused.

Piper nodded. "Yes. Cliff notes, Paige read an incantation, Prue was brought back from the dead, and her family got summoned."

Prue turned to Priscilla and Pandora. "Uh, girls, why don't you go play with your cousins."

Priscilla nodded and they all started running up the stairs. "Let's go practice our powers! Me and Doe have the coolest trick!"

Once the children were gone, Prue had a serious look on her face. " Alright, we have major problems now."

"What's wrong?" Phoebe asked.

"I've been gone for a long time, and if I don't go back 'up there', then they'll have major consequences... even for you guys." Prue said.

Paige's brow burrowed in confusion. "But you said that the spell would make you stay here... how can the Elders change that? Do they even have that kind of power?"

Prue nodded her head. "They can break any spell they want to. I'm sorry, but I think I might have to go back."

"No! I will not let you leave again!" Piper said, upset.

"Piper, we may not have a choice!" Prue said. "The Elders didn't even know about the spell... once they find out about it, they can reverse it."

"I'm summoning Grams." Piper said.

Prue shook her head. "Piper, I don't think that that's a-"

Piper didn't listen, but just walked upstairs into the attic. Piper set up candles and lit them, while everyone else came running upstairs. "Hear these words, hear my cry, spirit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee, cross now the great divide."


	4. Chapter 4

"No! You can't just pull her out of there! Look at how happy she is." Penny yelled at Sandra, who was an Elder.

Sandra had a sad look on her face. "Penny, I'm sorry... part of the Elders want to keep her there, but others don't. I'm sorry, but our side got over ruled. Prue has to come back."

"I won't allow it... I made that spell so that she could finally be with her sisters, and so that Priscilla and Pandora would be able to have a real family." Penny said. "Don't you want that for them? No child was ever meant to be born in the heavens."

"Which is why we created the rule, but of course, Prue and Andy broke it." Sandra said, but noticing the look on Penny's face, calmed down. "I've been trying to find a way around this, I really have... but Prue was not supposed to even go down there. We blessed her with that new power for emergencies. We would allow Prue to go down there if the Charmed Ones needed her assistance, but she can't stay down there."

Penny sighed in disappointment. "What about Andy and the girls?"

"We made an agreement that the girls can stay, but we're not sure about Andy. I mean, he died seven years ago... someone might notice." Sandra explained.

Penny's face lit up. "I can cast a spell to alter people's memories. Anyone who knew about Andy's death would think he was alive all this time! Except for the Charmed Ones, their family and Darryl, of course."

"I don't know, Penny." Sandra said. "It seems pretty risky. Even if you could, what would we do about Prue? She would be all alone up here."

An Elder walked into the room, his face serious. "Penny, Sandra, I'm sorry... but it's time to bring Prue back up here."

"No, Ramos... she doesn't deserve to be torn away from her family! Not again..." Penny's voice trailed off.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing that me or Sandra can do." Ramos said calmly.

Penny heard the familiar sound of herself being summoned. "I have to go... I'm being summoned."

* * *

The familiar sight of golden orbs formed in the center of the burning candles as Penny's ghostly form appeared. "Hello, dears." 

"Grams, what's going on? You said the spell would keep Prue down here with us." Piper complained.

Penny sighed. "I'm so sorry, dears... I didn't think that the Elders would hate the idea."

"What about Andy, Priscilla and Pandora?" Paige asked. "Will they go back up there with Prue, too?"

Penny shook her head. "No... Andy and the girls will be staying on Earth. The Elders only want Prue to come back up."

"No Grams, they can't do this to her. If she goes back up there, do you know how lonely she'll be without her family? You can't just take that away from her." Phoebe said.

"Phoebe, I'm sorry." Penny apologized. "But this was not mine or your mother's choice to make. I can create a spell for Andy so no one will be suspicious, but I can't do anything about Prue."

Piper sighed, knowing that they couldn't do anything more about the situation. "How long does she have until she has to go back up?"

"I'm not sure, but probably-" Penny was cut off by Prue's screams.

Everyone looked over to see Prue clutching her chest, blue orbs swirling around her. More and more appeared, and Prue was forcefully pulled up into the heavens.

"No, Prue! Don't leave us!" Piper screamed, running to the spot where Prue was standing.

She fell to the ground and started sobbing, while Leo sat down next to her and held her close, letting her sob on his shoulder. Phoebe and Paige just watched, tears running down their cheeks as well. Andy, Coop and Henry just stood there in shock of what just happened when the children came running in.

Priscilla turned to Andy. "Dad, why is everyone crying? Did something happen?"

Andy also had tears welling up in his eyes, knowing that it would be hard to explain to his two daughters that they'd never get to see their mother again. "Sweetie, the Elders aren't allowing your mom to come back down here."

"What?!" Pandora shrieked.

She ran over to Andy and started crying on his shoulder, as well as Priscilla. Penny sighed as she watched everyone break down. "I'm sorry, but I have to go back."

All Piper did was nod, and Penny disappeared. Phoebe ran over to Coop's waiting arms and snuggled close to him, as Paige and Piper did the same with their husbands.

"Dad... will we ever see Mom again?" Priscilla asked, sniffling.

"I don't know." Andy said. "I don't know."

"We have to do something." Paige stepped out of Henry's embrace with a determined look on her face. "We can't just let them take her away from us!"

Phoebe just looked at the ground. "Paige, what can we do? We don't have power over them... they can do anything they want."

Piper looked at them. "Then we'll just have to find a way to make them bring her back."

* * *

Half an hour later, everyone was in the attic, searching for a way to bring Prue back. 

Piper slammed the book shut. "I can't believe that there's nothing in here about how to bring Prue back!"

"You know, with all of the good that we've done for the past seven years, you would think that the Elders would give us something in return." Paige said.

Leo heard the familiar sound of jingling in his head. "I'm being summoned, they say it's really important."

"It's probably about Prue's situation." Coop said.

Leo nodded and orbed out, while Piper walked over to where Paige and Phoebe were standing. "What are we going to do? We lost her once, and we can't lose her again."

* * *

Leo orbed up into the white heavens to find himself standing in front of Penny, Patty, and three Elders, along with Prue. "What's going on?" 

"Leo, we need you to inform the Charmed Ones to not interfere with this particular situation." Troy said.

Leo shook his head angrily. "And you think that they'll listen to you? You're one of the Elders who didn't even want Prue to come down to Earth in the first. Grams, Patty, you have to do something about this."

"I'm sorry, Leo. We've tried everything we could, but they will not allow Prue to go back down." Patty said.

"I can't believe this." Leo said while looking at Prue, who was staring at the ground. "Piper, Paige and Phoebe have risked their lives everyday just to save innocents! They never chose their paths in life, but they had to because it was their destinies, and they embraced them. You should have been happy that they were using magic at all. Prue risked her life everyday, and that got her killed! Don't you think that you at least owe them a family?!"

Sandra nodded. "We're trying Leo, but nobody will allow it. The rest of the Elders are saying that it will mess up the laws of nature."

Leo sighed. "What will happen?"

"I'll be punished." Prue said quietly. "You guys won't be able to help me. Just... tell everyone that... that I love them."

Troy grabbed Prue's arm and orbed away with her. Leo had tears welling up in his eyes, and orbed back down to Earth.

* * *

Everyone looked up to see Leo orb in. 

Piper frowned when she saw the look on Leo's face. "They won't bring her back... will they."

Leo shook his head in denial. "The Elders are punishing her. I tried to convince them not to, but they won't budge. The Elders are saying that it would mess up the laws of nature to bring her down there. She says... she says that she loves all of you."

"No... this can't be happening!" Piper said, feeling a lump in her throat and tears once again falling down her face. "She doesn't deserve to be punished, it wasn't her fault!" She fell to the ground, sobbing. "She doesn't deserve this! This isn't fair to her."

Andy watched helplessly as his whole family was being torn apart, while Paige was watching the scene, wiping her eyes. "We'll get her back, you guys... we have to."

Henry nodded. "We're not going to give up on her. She means to much to just be taken away."

He walked over to Paige and embraced her in a comforting hug.

* * *

Prue was in a room with Elders surrounding her in every direction. 

"Prudence Halliwell will be punished for going down to Earth when not allowed to." Troy said.

Prue cowered in the presence of all of the Elders around her. She picked at her cudicals nervously. "What are you going to do to me?"

"We're going to take away the memory of your family." Another Elder explained. "You'll only remember your death, your mother and grandmother."

Prue's eyes widened. "That's not fair!"

Sandra walked up to Prue and held a sparkling ball in her hand. "I'm so sorry, Prudence."

She plunged the ball straight into Prue's chest, causing her to scream. Prue's eyes glowed green, then changed back to their original color. After a couple seconds, Sandra magically revealed a picture of Piper, Phoebe and Paige. "Prudence, do you recognize these girls?"

Prue shook her head. "No... should I? Are they my cousins or something, because they look alot like me. I know they're definitely not my siblings... I'm an only child."

"No... let's take you to see your mother and your Grams." Sandra said.


	5. Chapter 5

_Last time, on Charmed..._

_"After I died, I reunited with Grams, Mum and... Andy. We started getting into a relationship again, but it was a big problem for the Elders." Prue explained._

_"Why? What happened?" Paige asked._

_"It's like the Witch and Whitelighter rule, except it's for Angelic Bounty Hunters and Witches." Prue told them._

_"A couple months later, I got pregnant... I told Andy, and we didn't tell anyone else. But when my stomach started getting bigger, people started to notice, including the Elders. They knew that someday, I would need to come back down to Earth, so they gave me the power to create energy blasts. Since time goes much faster 'up there', my daughters aged much quicker than yours." Prue said._

_"No! You can't just pull her out of there! Look at how happy she is." Penny yelled at Sandra, who was an Elder._

_Sandra had a sad look on her face. "Penny, I'm sorry... part of the Elders want to keep her there, but others don't. I'm sorry, but our side got over ruled. Prue has to come back."_

_"What about Andy, Priscilla and Pandora?" Paige asked. "Will they go back up there with Prue, too?"_

_Penny shook her head. "No... Andy and the girls will be staying on Earth. The Elders only want Prue to come back up."_

_"No Grams, they can't do this to her. If she goes back up there, do you know how lonely she'll be without her family? You can't just take that away from her." Phoebe said._

_"I'm not sure, but probably-" Penny was cut off by Prue's screams._

_Everyone looked over to see Prue clutching her chest, blue orbs swirling around her. More and more appeared, and Prue was forcefully pulled up into the heavens._

_"No, Prue! Don't leave us!" Piper screamed, running to the spot where Prue was standing. _

_Prue cowered in the prescence of all of the Elders around her. She picked at her cudicals nervously. "What are you going to do to me?"_

_"We're going to take away the memory of your family." Another Elder explained. "You'll only remember your death, your mother and grandmother." _

_Sandra walked up to Prue and held a sparkling ball in her hand. "I'm so sorry, Prudence."_

_She plunged the ball straight into Prue's chest, causing her to scream. Prue's eyes glowed green, then changed back to their original color. After a couple seconds, Sandra magically revealed a picture of Piper, Phoebe and Paige. "Prudence, do you recognize these girls?"_

_Prue shook her head. "No... should I? Are they my cousins or something, because they look alot like me. I know they're definitely not my siblings... I'm an only child."_

_"No... let's take you to see your mother and your Grams." Sandra said._

It had been a week since Prue was taken 'up there', and Piper had been distant from everyone, even Chris and Wyatt. She locked herself in her room, not wanting to talk to anyone. She was in a depressed state and she wasn't letting anyone help her through it.

Phoebe ducked down to avoid an incoming blow to the head and knocked the demon off of his feet and flying onto the ground. "Paige, Piper, get in here!"

While still trying to avoid the demon's energy balls, Phoebe yelled for her sisters again, and this time, they immediately came running into the attic. The demon turned around to see Piper and Paige standing there, fuming.

Before he could make a move, Piper blew him up. "Damn demons."

Piper started walking out of the attic, but Phoebe stopped her by asking, "Wait, don't you want to look him up in the book?"

"Actually, I just wanted to go back to my room. Besides... it was probably just a lower-level minion or something." Piper said, turning around and walking out of the attic.

"Paige, I'm really worried about her." Phoebe said. "She's been like this for pretty much over a week now... she can't stay like this forever, but she won't talk to any of us."

Paige nodded. "Yeah, well everyone's been in a bad mood lately... especially Andy."

"I was just thinking... maybe we should... I don't know, go 'up there' and see what's going on." Phoebe suggested.

Paige nodded in agreement, and said, "Should we bring Piper? I mean, it might still be hard for her to think about it. It's like losing Prue all over again for her."

"I know." Phoebe said. "But she doesn't really have a choice. We have to get her back."

Piper sat on her bed, silently crying to herself. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her knees, hugging them to her chest. _Prue..._

She had been thinking about Prue ever since Prue was taken away from them. So many feelings and emotions had been coursing through her body.

Anger. Pain. Sadness.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock at her bedroom door.

"Piper, can we come in?" It was Phoebe.

Phoebe didn't really want to wait for Piper's answer. She knew that she wouldn't say anything. Phoebe quietly opened the door and walked into the room, with Paige right on her heels.

Paige then noticed that Piper had been crying once again, and embraced her. "Oh sweetie.. we'll get her back."

"What if we don't?" Piper asked her. Phoebe joined them on the bed and rubbed Piper's back gently. "I mean... we have been waiting for so long for the Elders to bring Prue back. We don't stand a chance against them. I don't want to go through the pain again."

Phoebe nodded in agreement. "We'll get her back."

Paige glanced at Phoebe, then looked back at Piper. "Piper... we want to help get her back. Me and Phoebe have a plan to bring her back... but you have to help us."

Piper looked at them with pleading eyes. "You have a way to bring her back?"

"Yeah... and hopefully, it will work." Paige said. "We're gonna orb 'up there', and face the Elders about the situation."

"You can't be serious." Piper said to them.

"What do you mean? We thought that you'd be all for the idea." Phoebe told Piper, confused.

Piper scoffed. "I mean, guys, come on, think about it. It's us against the Elders. Who do you think is going to win?"

"Piper, we should at least try." Paige said to oldest sister.

Piper sighed. "I'm sorry, I just... I'm done hoping that we'll find a way to bring Prue back. It's just... it's not possible."

"What if we write a spell?" Phoebe asked.

"No." Piper declined. "Power of Three spells won't be any match for the Elders' powers."

Phoebe sighed in defeat. "If you won't do it for us, will you at least to it for Andy?" Piper looked away. "Piper, you know what position he's in. It's like you and Leo... when the Elders took Leo away from you, you did whatever you could to bring him back. Don't give up on us... please."

"Okay... let's go." Piper said quietly.


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note;

I am putting this story on hold for a while because I really want to finish some of my other stories first. I probably will continue this one, and I hope to be back updating it soon.

Sorry to let down all of my readers who have enjoyed this story, but I promise that I will be writing in it again. Thanks so much for all of the reviews, they were greatly appreciated and encouraged me to keep writing!


	7. Chapter 6

I am sooo sorry that I haven't posted in so long! I finally have the time to continue this story! The chapters will be shorter, but hopefully I will be posting more often so I won't leave my faithful readers hanging! I really hope you enjoy the rest of the story, but unfortunately, my mind has been in a bit of a freeze for my stories. Also, I got a computer so I don't have any of my saved work from my old computer, which sadly, had all of my fanfiction on there... so I sort of have to start new again.

Please enjoy the story, and please R&R so I can know what you guys think of it!

* * *

Piper, Paige and Phoebe entered the kitchen to see Leo, Coop and Henry prepare lunch for the kids, who were currently playing in the dining room.

"Leo." Piper called, and Leo looked surprised that Piper had spoken a word to him, considering her state about Prue. He walked over to her. "I need you to take us 'up there'."

Leo's eyes held concern for his wife, and he glanced over to Phoebe and Paige, who nodded in agreement. "Why can't Paige just orb you?"

"Please, Leo." Piper spoke softly as she grasped Leo's hand with her own. "I need you there with me to see Prue. We need to talk to the Elders and tell them that taking Prue away is not right."

Sighing, Leo led her into the hallway, away from the others for privacy. "Piper, you know how difficult it will be with the Elders... they take these things very seriously. The fact that Prue and Andy had children together complicates things. This is their way of punishing her for her actions."

Piper huffed in annoyance. "Why is it that you'll fight for us against the Elders but you won't fight for Prue and Andy? They're in the same position as we were countless times, Leo. Forbidden love between two magical beings." She stared at him, searching his eyes. "Some rules were made to be broken. You know that."

Taking in what Piper just said to him, Leo relaxed his shoulders in defeat; he was not going to win this argument. Because he knew in the long run that his wife was right - he was being a damn hypocrite for not fighting for Prue and Andy's relationship. "I can't promise you that they'll listen, Piper."

Piper nodded, and spoke softly as she raised a hand to cup his cheek. "I know. But it's worth a try. Paige and Phoebe taught me that."

As if on cue, Paige and Phoebe exited the kitchen, along with Henry and Coop who brought lunch to the riled up children, but not before kissing their wives on the cheeks as a farewell. It seemed as if Paige and Phoebe had already spoken to their husbands about the upcoming ordeal with the Elders.

"You ready, Piper?" Paige asked her oldest sister.

Piper looked at Leo, who nodded. "Yeah." She walked into Leo's waiting arms. "Let's go." And with those words, the four disappeared in a flurry of blue orbs to the heavens.

* * *

Sorry that it's so short, but I'll try to update tomorrow! My brain's tired right now since its 2:30 am haha. PLEASE R&R!


End file.
